


I trust you baby

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drawing, M/M, Monster Paul, Poor Roger again, Sweet freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Roger trusts Freddie. But he's afraid of Paul.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 22





	I trust you baby

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Paul Prenter. Did I say that yet?

Ridge Farm 1975  
"I know I can trust him. But I'm afraid of Paul. And if he wants to be there Freddie will agree."  
"You're crazy, Rog. Freddie won't let that happen."  
"Freddie asked me to pose for him, naked. Paul will take pictures of me and send me to newspapers. He hates me. He said it to someone on the phone"  
"Oh Rog"  
Roger sat down and buried his beautiful face in his hands.  
"I do not know what to do. Freddie won't believe me. I'm afraid he'll throw me."  
Roger couldn't take it anymore. He burst into tears. Brian hugged him. The guys did not know, that Freddie was standing behind the door and, heard them. His heart was breaking. John stood next to him and looked coldly at the eldest's face. Freddie pulled John into the room.  
"Is it true Deaky? Paul wants to tear us apart. And wants to take Rog's nude pictures and send to newspapers"  
"Yes Fred. He is very jealous that you love Roger. He wants you only for himself"  
"Where is he?!"  
"I think, outside."  
Freddie asked him to pack Paul's things. Then he ran outside. Paul lay in a hammock and slept. Freddie woke him up.  
"What is going on?" 'Paul asked.  
'' You're fired, ''  
'' What? ''  
'' I said; you're fired, ''  
'' Are you joking?  
'' This is not a joke. I want you to get out of our lives ''  
'' Why are you doing this?  
Freddie sighed  
"We'll never be together. I love Roger. And you wanted to hide, and take nude pictures of him when I draw him. It's cruel. He heard you.  
Paul was furious.  
Yes, I wanted to do it. But this pathetic bastard must have heard that. He would think it was you. And I would comfort you if he dumped you.  
Paul dug his own grave, Freddie lost his temper. He jumped on him and started beating him. Fortunately, Brian stopped him from the sin of murder. Freddie calmed down and ran to look for Roger. Brian and John promised to throw Paul away.  
Freddie entered the bedroom. Unaware of anything, Roger lay on the bed. He was only wearing a bathrobe. Flowers were scattered on the bedding.  
"Hi, honey. Do you want to start drawing?" Roger said that with a smile. However, trembling voice signaled recent fear.  
Freddie locked the door, ran to him, took him in his arms and began to sob. When surprised Roger helped him calm down, he told him everything. In his heart Roger was relieved. They hugged and kissed for a long time. At last Roger released him.  
"What happened Roggie?"  
I would like you to draw me. I trust you baby  
"You don't have to, honey."  
"I want it."  
Freddie nodded. Roger untied the dressing gown. He sat on Freddie's lap and kissed him. Freddie stroked his hair. He slid down his robe gently. He looked at the naked blond with love and devotion. He kissed every piece of his body. When he finished, he covered the intimate parts of the lover and took a notebook. Naked Roger lying on his bed was absolutely beautiful. It was hard to focus on the drawing. Finally he finished. Roger wrapped the blanket around him and moved closer to him.  
"Not bad."  
"It's hard to draw such a miracle." I'm glad you like it. "  
Freddie pressed his lips to Roger's hand. Roger began to take his shirt off. Soon they were in hug and kisses.  
What is further known.


End file.
